Elesis/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "The captain of the Ruby Knights & Grand Chase's leader." Main Info *'Name:' Elesis Sieghart *'Age:' 15 (Grand Chase), 17 (Twelve Disciples) *'Hobbies:' Sword training *'Likes:' Intense battles, baths1. Elesis Sieghart. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Dislikes:' Easy battles *'Weakness:' Dresses, ghosts Elesis was born as the eldest daughter of the Sieghart family. She was trained as hard as possible since she was old enough to handle a sword and has been the captain of the Ruby Knights for several years. As a child, Elesis couldn't understand her father's strict upbringing. However, as she grew older, she began to understand the importance of her father's methods and dedicated all of her time to improving her strength. Her father, Elscud, joined a team as a member of the unit dedicated to tracking Kaze'aze. Elesis was distraught in learning that, during a battle between her father's tracking unit and Kaze'aze, her father had disappeared. Later Queen Serdin sent a secret letter to Elesis asking her to join the Grand Chase, a union of Kanavan and Serdin, dedicated to pursuing Kaze'aze. Upon receipt of this request, Elesis left home to head to Trial Forest in the kingdom of Serdin, the promised place. Here, she met two girls, Lire and Arme, who would forever change her fate. Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Exclusive Weapon Ruby Knight's Sword Greatsword that can only be wielded by the leader of the Ruby Knights. That night, father passed on his status as the captain of the Ruby Knights along with this sword. I could only watch father's back as he hastily disappeared into the horizon. To be frank, I have always resented father. I have no good memories, just those with harsh and strict training. Never have I received a present. The only thing my father has ever given me is this sword. I have never been fond of my father. However... Skills Evolution Attributes Trivia *In the global server of Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, Elesis is released first before Lire. ** Elesis was released in August 7, 2018 in the PH server. Gallery kakaoelesisdefault.png|Default expression system. kakaoelesisss.png|'6'★ expression system. kakaoelesisnpc.png|NPC expression system. kakaoelesispractitioner.png|Coordi expression system. IconHero-Elesis-5.png|Default icon. IconHero-Elesis-6.png|'6'★ icon. PractitionerOfDarkness.png|'Coordishop' icon. Kakaoelesisrelease.png|Promotional artwork of Elesis shown prior to her release. Kakaoelesisteaser.png|A silhouette of Elesis as a teaser for Grand Chase for kakao. CoordiTeaser.png|A silhouette of Elesis as a teaser for the Coordishop update. 그랜드체이스 for kakao Elesis Chibi.png|Elesis' chibi portrait. Kounatelesis.png|Elesis in Kounat. gcfkupdateelesis.png 그랜드체이스 for kakao CBT icon.png|Elesis in Grand Chase for kakao (CBT) icon. 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ver.1.2.4 icon.png|Elesis in Grand Chase for kakao icon. Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Ver.1.0.1 icon.png|Elesis in Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser PH icon. Quotes * "You will bleed less than the sweat you perspire." * "This much is nothing." * "What is important is not moving quickly, but moving accurately." * "There's no need for excuses. If it is because I am weak, then that's it." * "It would be best to lower your stance a bit more..." * "Rather than the movements of your sword, the movement of your feet are more important." * "For how long will we have to struggle..." * "I can't tell you right now. However, one day... without fail..." * "You must predict your opponents movements. It is too late if you move after watching them." * "This was enough to make you take a rest... When do you want to start training?" * "I'm not teasing you. There will come a time when everyone will acknowledge you." * "My hair? I just forgot to cut it." * "Look into your opponents eyes and not their sword." * "I'm Elesis. Nice to meet you." * "Where is he..." * "I still... need to become stronger." * "Idiot... It's not it." * "About my father... Sorry. However, I will explain everything later." * "Oh... You are a good person..." * "Sieghart! Please be serious!" * "It doesn't hurt. I can deal with it." * "Has it still not been found...?" * "I don't dislike those types of stories." * "Things I can do other than the sword? Nothing..." * "When it come to the sword... The victor is already decided before they touch." * "I don't now. I still don't really understand it." * "Are you looking down on my sword?" * "When I step into the bath after a long training session, it feels like my body and heart are being washed clean." * "A dress? Clothing like that only gets in the way of battle... And it doesn't look good on me..." * "It's intersting. Could you tell me more?" * "Didn't I tell you not to tell ghost stories?" * "Your training will never betray you." References Category:Assault Type Category:Characters Category:Rank SS